


I've Missed You

by IzzyGrace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff, Im jnvested in this ship, Kisses, Thaluke - Freeform, The Underworld, cuteness, im in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5911621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyGrace/pseuds/IzzyGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalia and Luke find eachother again - a Thaluke fanfic (one shot)</p><p>I slowly brought my hand to my face and rubbed my eyes "Luke?" I asked carefully, this was definitely a dream, it had to be... unless... unless I was dead... was this the underworld? With Luke here, it certainly didn't feel like the underworld, to me, it felt like Elysium</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Missed You

What was happening to me? I looked around and all I could see was darkness, a faint light shone in the distance, I felt compelled to go towards the light but there was something in the back of my mind telling me not to. Eventually, I decided to ignore that tiny voice and I slowly made my way towards the light. As I walked, the light seemed to grow and I felt a warm feeling throughout my body, I closed my eyes as I was engulfed in the warmth which came from the light.

When I finally re-opened my eyes, the first thing I saw were those dazzling blue eyes which I knew too well, they belonged to a boy named Luke Castellan, he was the love of my life. It couldn't be him, that would be impossible, Luke had died years before, after he had accepted Kronos and led the dark side of the war. "Thalia?" He asked, the voice that came from those soft pink lips sounded broken and distressed, but I knew the voice was definitely Luke's.

I slowly brought my hand to my face and rubbed my eyes "Luke?" I asked carefully, this was definitely a dream, it had to be... unless... unless I was dead... was this the underworld? With Luke here, it certainly didn't feel like the underworld, to me, it felt like Elysium.

The beautiful boy nodded his head slowly, his dirty blond hair bounced with his head "it's me, Thalia, I've been waiting so long for you to come... You still look so young..." he said, his voice sounding soft as he put out a hand for me. His hand was scraped and dirty, but what else would you expect from a boy who had spent years in the underworld?

I slowly reached my hand out and took his carefully, I felt his warmth travel up my arm and I breathed a sigh of relief. It was really him, this was real, I still couldn't believe it. He pulled me up onto my feet and smiled as he studied my face, a small grin crossed my lips as I looked at him "oh Luke, it's been too long..." I said softly, biting my lip tenderly "I missed you so much" I told him in an almost whisper, like I was telling a secret.

"I've missed you too, Thalia Grace, and I agree, it's been far too long" he responded softly, his voice becoming clearer and happier the more we talked. I caught him staring at my lips and I smiled a bit more than I was before. He pulled me into a tight hug which we stayed in for a while before he pulled away and looked into my eyes "I've missed your warmth, I've missed your eyes..." he trailed his finger tips down my jawline tenderly, asif afraid to break me, and tilted my chin up the slightest bit "I've missed your lips" he whispered.

I stared into his eyes, completely memorised, I slowly moved my arms up, wrapping them loosely around his neck, pulling him down as I got up onto my tip-toes. I let my eyelids close as I felt his gentle hands wrap themselves around my waist. Our lips brushed against eachother and we both leaned in further, holding a tender kiss before I pulled away, letting my feet relaxed as I stood flat footed, looking up at the beautiful boy and studying his face. "I love you, Luke Castellan" I whispered softly to him.

His face brightened at my words and he brought a hand up, running his long fingers through my messy hair "I love you too, Thalia Grace" he said in the lightest voice he could possibly use "and I've missed you"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave constructive criticism in the comments! I'd love to hear your feedback :)


End file.
